Redemption (Book One)
by NativeMoon95
Summary: The first book in a series. Redemption takes on Charlie's journey as she finds her redemption in not only herself, but in a man that was never suppose to be hers. After Charlie is kidnapped and taken to Ireland Monroe goes searching for her. While in Ireland truths are revealed. Warning: Written for mature audience! (Also Charlie is NEVER raped in this, she's molested and abused.)
1. Chapter One

**A/N: In less it states other wise the chapters will be in Charlie's point of view. Thanks for reading! (:**

Tears and dust stained my face as I walked back into the camp. I kept to myself knowing I wasn't going to be able to talk, not in this frame of mind. Aaron was just trying to help, but I pushed him away and ran. I ran as hard and as fast my legs would let me.

Running helped ease the pain slightly, but their voices, his voice kept repeating in my head. Miles was found today, but the pain was still there, the ache that I almost lost him. Everyone I love or loved leaves. I decided I wasn't going to allow myself no more pain if necessary. The truth was we weren't going to make it out of this war and a small part of me was okay with that. I deserved death.

I've killed people I love, killed other's sons and daughters, brothers and sisters. I knew after this life where I was headed and I made my peace with that. Neville just helped me see the truth in that.

Coming to a halt I saw a few patriots up a head and almost laughed. Was it fate? I mean I wouldn't go down without fighting, but the scene of the five men up head confirmed my suspicions. I snuck behind a tree and started to count my bullets before placing them into the gun chamber of my barrette. It was once Monroe's, but I stole it from him after loving the way it shot.

It was light, but packed a good enough punch. Using the dark as my cover I moved closer to the men slowly, hoping I can use them not knowing I'm here to my advantage. Inching forward a little bit more I could see they were stopping for the night and setting up camp. Wonder where they were headed?

One guy went to gather wood on the side of the clearing; the tall lanky one grabbed a pot off their wagon and opened up a bag of something to pour into it. The other three shifted their feet here and there before grabbing their sleeping bags, marking were they were going to lay their head down for the night.

I could hear the one cooking giving orders to two of the men, one was tall, I'm guess around the 6' something range with a gut to bat with his height. I deiced I was going to name him bear. Why the hell not?

Bear and his partner, who had short hair with large looking eyes started to laugh, but nodded their head at the cook. Both men, Bear and Owl took off after the man who went looking for timber. All that was left was the man walking the area around the camp and the cook.

Divide and conquer.

I wanted to keep quite, try to get each of the other three after killing the men here at their camp. Taking a deep breath I picked up a rock and threw it as far left as I could hoping the man stomping around like a moron would go looking at what made the sound.

Not being able to help my lips curling into a smirk I charged for the cook silently, taking my knife out from my boot. Gripping his head tightly with my hand over his mouth I dragged the dagger across his neck and watched as his blood spluttered out. I picked up his feet after letting his head go and drug him towards the forest where I was covered in the shadows.

Making sure he was hidden I walked back to the camp, eyeing every little noise and settled into one of the sleeping bags. I pulled the covers up over my head, placed my knife back in my boot and unstitched my sword.

Holding my sword close to my side I waited for the moron to come back. I didn't have to wait long before he came back nosing around.

"Jack?" He called. I spied threw the sleeping bag a little and saw him looking around, scratching his head and then land on my form. "Are you serious man?" Moron half asked, half hollered.

As his feet marched towards me I took a deep breath and counted to three. On the last number he yanked back the top of the sleeping bag and my sword pierced his heart. He held the sword well his eyes locked onto mine, surprised to fine me in the make shift bed instead of his buddy.

"Sam!" Of his friends screamed as I watched him fall to the ground. Looking towards where the yelling was coming from I could see two of the three left over men heading towards me.

"Shit." I stood quickly and pulled my sword from the now dead man and headed into the woods, looking for cover once again. Just before I could hit the trees though I felt someone yank my hair from behind and start to drag me back towards the camp.

I ignored the pain, held onto my capture's arm and thrust my sword behind me and up, making my sword enter his stomach. The now gushing wound made him let go of my hair.

"Fucking bitch." His words ran off as I pulled my sword from his stomach and slide it against his throat, cutting anything he had left to say off. The man's buddy, Bear, realizing I killed not one, but three of his friends rushed towards me.

He was fast as he knocked my sword from my hand and started to hurl punches at me. After taking a couple good hits I blocked a few with my arms and jumped back, trying to get my bearings. I didn't expect him to fight so well.

I lifted my arms, remembering the way Monroe and Miles taught me and smirked at Bear. "That all you got?" I mouth off, hoping it will anger him, make his movements sloppy.

"I aint even gettin started baby." Was his great reply, he ended it with a few jabs to my ribs knocking the wind out of me. Straightening back up, I shook off the pain and threw a couple hooks, breaking the skin above his eyebrow before bringing my leg up and placing a roundhouse kick to his chest.

The movement made Bear fall on his ass. He hissed at me before standing back up and pulled out a knife. I chuckled at him as I pulled out my own; we danced around each other waiting for one to jump. "What's wrong with you? Why just attack us?"

"Why kill 100's of innocent people?"

"They weren't innocent."

I cocked my head to the side for a second, before curling my lips and nodding at him. "And neither are you." I chipped. He must have had enough because he rushed forward again and went to slash me, but I caught him with my arm. The back of it now bleed like a river, but I again ignored it and trudge on. I went forward a little to the right, before dodging to the left fast as possible, blocking his right arm, jabbing my knife under his breast plate and yanking it up, stabbing his heart. He fell to the ground, his eyes turning cold as I felt something sharp piece my back.

Turning quickly I found the last man behind me with his own knife in my side. I grunted slightly, took a deep breath to get through the pain and went to pull my gun out of my boot, but he saw that coming and took it.

"Now now, what do we have here?" His asked in a singsong voice. He looked around the camp before looking back at me. "And Jack?" I shrugged my shoulders at his question.

"Well little warrior what should I do with you?" The man's voice was almost tremulous, he was filled with excitement and for the first time in a long time I was scared. I stood there bleeding, bruised and scared; maybe I understood fate after all.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already!" I snapped.

"No, no." He tsked. "Were going to have some fun first." The knife was still in my side, so I went to pull it out and charge at him, but now due to the amount of blood lost, I was weak. He had the upper hand.

"Now be nice little warrior or I'm going to have to hurt you." The man pulled me towards one of the logs in the camp and ordered me to sit. My reply was to spit in his face.

Apparently he didn't find it as amusing as I did because his handprint left a sting in my cheek. I chuckled at him, daring him to do it again. Placing my hand on my stomach to control the bleeding as much as possible I started to mouth off. "Now, now we wouldn't that now would we ya sick son of a bitch?!" I chimed towards him, but could still feel the anger behind my sweet voice. His eyes lit with fire as he stormed over to me once again.

"My name is Andrew. You will call me Sir."

"Good luck asshole." I stated feeling slightly dizzy. He backhanded me again before then rubbing softly where he hit me. "Kill me." I begged as the stars started to be replaced with darkness.

"Shhh, I've got you." He cued as I fell into the darkness unwillingly.


	2. Chapter Two

When I woke up I could feel arms on my body and hissed as their hands pressed onto the wound on my stomach. Opening my eyes I remember everything that happened the night before and looked into the eyes of the man I couldn't kill.

His dark eyes were staring at me waiting for something. I went to pull my hands to hit him, but found they were strapped to the bed I was on. Fuck!

Andrew smirked at my small inner meltdown. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Looking up to try and rid of the tears I took a few calming breaths and then turned my eyes onto him. He looked different today then last night. His dark eyes were shinning with what I don't know, but he was up to something. Andy's lips were curled into a smile as bright as the sun and his hair was combed back.

Today he wore some type of light brown uniform with an olive undershirt. He laced his shoulders straight and leaned back away from the bed while crossing his legs. Before speaking he placed his hands onto his lap. "Now I'm going to explain where we are, the rules and were we are going. You will not speak, understood?" I nodded, if he was going to give me the info I needed to escape, why the hell not?

"Good girl." I glared daggers at him, but he ignored me and continued. "Currently my dear we are on a ship heading towards Ireland. I have some business to do there." What! I thought all the imports and exports stopped after the power went out!

"What do you mean exactly on a ship?" I muttered at him, terrified at his answer. If we were truly on a ship, Miles and Monroe wouldn't be able to find me. They can't track over an ocean! Hell I don't even think they know about ships going back and forth to other nations again.

"Exactly what I said dear, we are on the La'Rosa on our way to Ireland." He answered his eyes cold and calculating.

"I thought that all the imports and exports stopped after the power went out."

Andrew started laughing, "How do you believe we arrived back to the United States?" I could feel tears starting to fall, but he ignored them. "Now, like I said were heading to Ireland, matter fact well be there in a about a day and half." That couldn't be right.

"How. . . I was only asleep for a day!?"

"No. You've been asleep on and off for about three weeks. The doctor here on board kept you sedated at my orders." They were going to think I left them. Miles, Monroe . . . their going to think I was coward.

"Why Ireland?" I asked needing to know why the hell so far away?

"That's none of your concern. Now, "I went to go talk again, but he shook his head and threatened to have me put back to sleep if I couldn't behave. I nodded my head and listened as he went on about my rules.

"Your rules are simple. You are to be at my side at all times, if not you will be in your room. I will not have no back talk, no breaking the rules and no trying to escape. You will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I hissed. His dark eyes leapt forward filled with a fire I didn't want any part of. I thought I've seen crazy, before, but Monroe has nothing on Andrew.

"Yes Sir." He stated clearly wanting me to repeat him. I did as he wanted.

"Good girl. Before I finish what's your name?" I debated on weather or not to tell him the truth, but decided if I ever did escape I didn't want him to know my real name. But I wanted the name to be close to home.

"Monroe . . . Danielle Monroe." I whispered.

"What was that? Speak up."

"Danielle Monroe." I said louder this time my chin lifted.

"Danny it is or by others Miss Monroe. Now you will be cleaned and dressed accordingly. No more of this." His hand waved over my dirty clothes. "Lastly you will do EVERYTHING I tell you to do." He stated with humor in his voice, his voice raising slightly at the words everything. What did he have in mind?

"And if I don't?" I asked pushing his buttons.

"Then I get to have fun with you." Andrews smile got bigger as if playing with me was the best thing in the world. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter Three

**Monroe's Pov:**

When Conner and I got back to camp I knew it was time I talked to Charlie. I couldn't hide any longer; there were some truths that needed to be said. After doing a quick sweep I realized I couldn't find her, not making a big deal out of it I headed over to Aaron.

"Hey where's Charlie?" His blue eyes glared at me a little before nodding towards the old factory building.

"Thanks." I grumbled. Not caring about the look of surprise on his face I headed toward the old building. After searching the entire thing for almost two hours I was beyond pissed. How hard was it to find one fucking person?

Stomping out back to the camp I found our group around a fire and noticed Charlie wasn't here either, glancing at Miles he instantly stood, recognizing the under laying worry that was growing to borderline anger.

Frustrated I exclaimed, "You seen Charlie?" He shook his head and Staypuff thought it was his turn to speak.

"I told you she's in the factory."

"No she isn't. I just fucking checked that." I growled out. I met Mile's eyes again and grabbed a few of my guns from Conner before walking away. It didn't take long before Miles was beside me.

"It's possible she left." His voice was croaky still from being trapped in that basement, but his body was strong. "When she's had too much of her Mom and all the bullshit she leaves for a while to clear her head."

"She wouldn't do that right now."

"I didn't think so either, but with Charlie you never know." I stopped where I was and just looked at him. The man who has been putting me down for years, just like that twit he wants to call human.

"How can you not know? You're her family; she would do anything and everything for you." I demanded, angry at his words about her.

"You don't know her like I do Bass and besides what the hell do you know?"

I shook my head and started marching back towards the falling sun. "Looks like more than you." I whispered hoping she was alright, that were going to find her.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Because I don't want to Miles, let's just find Charlie." I stated not wanting to get into this conversation when my gut was telling me something was wrong. After about an hour we finally found her tracks heading north east, quite a ways from camp. We followed her tracks all the way to a camp where we found four dead patriots and blood everywhere. Going by the tracks, it looked as if her and one guy got into it pretty bad, perhaps she was caught by surprise from behind and then one pair of tracks led east a little bit before disappearing behind wagon tracks.

She didn't leave. Charlie was kidnapped by the fucking patriots. It didn't take me long before making my decision. Turning towards Miles I saw him come to the same conclusion as me about the tracks.

"I'm going after her."

"No, I am, she's my niece."

"They need you here to lead." I said while pointing towards the camp. Miles shook his head, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"You can lead them just as good as I can." I chuckled at him.

"Oh yes, have the terrible General Monroe lead an army and have Rachel try to kill me for conquering the world again. Nah I'm good. Besides, you were always better at it then me. And I'm a better tracker than you." I said trying to keep calm, keep my emotions at bay.

"Bass . . .look we both know you aren't going to restart the Militia. I know I've said some hurtful things, but brother if you do this . . . . please bring her back safe." He grunted out his voice full of emotion. I nodded my head, tightening my straps to my bag before opening the back of my jeans and resting my pistol there.

"I will. Tell Conner I'll be back." We separated, him heading back to the camp after talking again about who should go find her. I set my foot down and told him to head back towards the camp, promising I would send word with updates.

Looking back down into the light colored dirt I started following the tracks of the wagon. Searching the stars for hope I prayed for the first time in years, asking God to let me find her, find her alive.


	4. Chapter Four

It's been almost two months since Andrew took me. After we first landed in Ireland I tried to escape and I found what the mirth behind the monster's eyes held. He tied and gagged me to his bed as he tortured me. At first he started with his knife, something I thought I could handle, but when he burned his knife until the blade was a bright orange and then stuck it to my skin I knew I had other things coming.

Andrew explained to me as he cut my skin over and over again how it was my fault that he was punishing me. He would slide the blade over my tanned skin, digging it into the raw flesh making sure the cut would be deep, and then he'd heat his blade again and grind the motherfucker onto the cut to seal the wound.

My body was covered in scars and that was only the beginning. Anytime I wouldn't cry out he would dig the knife deeper or hit me, when it got to the point I would pass out, he'd let me sleep only to wake up to him stripping me naked and spreading me eagle. I screamed and thrashed, but only ended up choking on the gag that was placed into my mouth.

His eyes scanned over my naked form as he stood before the bed and myself. I thought I knew what he was going to do, hoping I was wrong, but when he pulled out the whip from behind him, I almost wished that he would have raped me instead.

Smirking at me the top of his frame he bent down towards my goods, the closer he got the harder I pushed against my holds. He looked up at me through his lashes, his brown eyes darkening at my plies and cries; he fondles his manhood as he sticks his tongue out licking my folds. I start wiggling trying to get free, but that makes him angry and he stands, raises his arm and yanks the whip against my stomach and woman area. I screamed over and over as he repeats the action well growling out at me, "You are making me punish you! You did this! When we play, you do not move! Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!" He yelled the last past after throwing in a few more good licks. I nodded my head and looked away from him. I couldn't see much through my tears, but I could feel the pain of the marks he left behind.

His hands started to fondle my sides as he cleaned the wounds and then dressed me in something comfortable. "Good girl. Are you going to try and escape again?" He questioned happy with himself and his work.

I shook my head due to my mouth still being gagged. Andy smiled and stood, "Swell, just swell. For the last part of your punishment you will stay here for three days, no food and no water. Just to make sure you learned your lesson." He bent down and kissed my forehead before walking out the door whistling.

Needless to say I learned my lesson, but that doesn't mean I was giving up. I just had to figure out another way and until then play by his _rules_. Since that indecent I've finally gained his trust and he's allowed me to walk around the small city we live in by myself, well almost by myself. I had 'guides' that walked a few steps behind me all the time. As a precaution, Andrew said.

I didn't care, as long as I didn't have to be around him, I was good. There was one good thing that did come out of all this though; I fell in love with Ireland, the music, the people, the accents . . . the magic of the place. Ireland was nothing like back at home, I often found myself thinking about coming back to visit after the war, after killing Andrew.

Taking a deep breath I could smell the ocean's mist in the air and smiled. That would be something I missed. Breathing a little deeper I found the smell of something warm and sweet. I followed the smell with my 'guides' not to far behind and came across a strange building. The home was massive with a dark pink almost purplish color painted on it with the trim going from a lavender color, dark turquoise and yellow. I felt my feet curry me to the front door and saw there were signs in the windows. To the very top right, there was a sign pointing out tattoos, a window back from that held a psychic sign in it and below that displayed different baked good with a sign that read 'Café.' I smiled and quickened my feet heading into the café part of the house.

The cafe was quite large, but very cozy. In the back of the room I could see a massive fireplace that was being worked to make the baked goods, a small kitchen surrounding the fireplace, a 3- sided counter around the kitchen and then couches, chairs, bookshelves and coffee tables all through out the rest of the room. Off to the right there's even a rest room. I smiled watching a young mixed woman sweep into the kitchen area from a room off the back with a mug around her hands and a smile on her lips.

My guides flopped down onto one of the couches which caused the woman to look up. She was beautiful with carmel skin, blue eyes and long dark wild hair. I was amazed that she let her hair run crazy with the wind, but thought how even more amazing she would look with the wind running through it freely.

"Good morning love." She stated and I realized I was gawking at her. I think for the first time I blushed and nodded at her.

"Good morning." Her blues grew a little and then her smile grew even more.

"American?" She asked.

"If that's what you want to call it." I answered with a smile of my own, trying to not to offend her.

She giggled, "American, but not American." I chuckled with her.

"I suppose so."

"Well then American, but not American what can I get ya?"

"What do you have?"

"Mixtures of Tea, coffee, milk, Cookies, brownies, different types of rolls." She said going off of her head. "By the way I'm Rose. Rose O'Connell."

"Char-Danny, Danny Monroe." Her blue eyes looked at me curiously, before nodding.

"Nice to meet you love."

"Same to you." I replied well looking over what she showed me. "Smells amazing."

Rose giggled. "Thank you, I try."

"What are those?" I asked pointing towards a round golden goodie with darker bits here and there. They smelled delicious.

"Those are chocolate chip cookies. You've never had one?" I shook my head.

"Not that I can remember." I say. "Could I please get a few of those along with one of those rolls?" I asked her suddenly giddy. She nodded and went to work creating a plate for me. "How much?" I asked her as she sat the plate on the counter. Scooting into one the seats I picked up one of the chocolate chip cookies and moaned at the taste.

"How about a cup of tea?" Rose asked smiling at my moan. I set my cookie down and shook my head.

"No." I said and started to pull out some coins. Her hand landed on mine and made me look up into blue eyes.

"I insist please." Taking a deep breath I nodded.

"Thank you." She went to work making two mugs of tea before sitting across from me behind the counter. "So tell me about yourself." Rose said taking a sip of her tea after handing me mine. I smelled it before also taking a sip and loved the honey lavender taste.

"What would you like to know?"

"How did you come to Ireland?" She questioned her accent in full swing.

"Myself and another traveled on a ship." I told her, wanting to stay as close to the truth as possible without giving it away. I didn't want her caught up with Andrew. My guides drew closer at the questions, but stopped at my answer.

She raised her eyebrow at both the answer and the men moving, looking ready to snatch me away. "Are you married?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No. Are you?" I asked her. She nodded and a brilliant smile wove itself on to her tan skin.

"Patrick . . . he's Irish, but from America like yourself. He runs the tattoo shop upstairs."

"I've always wanted a tattoo." I stated remembering two men with the matching tattoo on their arms. One now burned. I rubbed my arm over my sleeve and felt the tears start, but I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm getting emotional." I tell Rose trying to laugh it off, but her eyes tell me she doesn't believe me. For now she lets it go.

"If you come back-"

"I will be, I've fallen in love with the atmosphere." I tell her.

"Well when you come back darlin, just go on upstairs and tell Pat I sent ya." I nodded and took a sip of my tea. Watching her talk about Ireland and her family I couldn't help, but wish in another life we could have been friends.

I wouldn't do that to her though. Not with everything I've been through, everyone I lost. "Danny?" She calls. I look up and smile at her.

"Where were you?"

"Thinking about my loved ones."

"Tell me about them?" I smiled, looked behind me and saw one of Andrew's goons getting up. Time to leave.

"Next time." I promised.

"I'm gonna keep ya to that darlin." She said well pulling me into a hug. I chuckled at her and nodded my head.

Once back at the house Andrew asked me how my day was. We were currently in the dinning room eating dinner. He was very picky with how I word things, how I spoke them. "Today was a good day, Sir." I answered like the good girl I am. I hid the venom in my voice and the way my hand shook wanting to grab the knife off the table. I smiled at him and picked up another spoonful of my soup.

"Brilliant. I was thinking we could stay here for a while. Would you like that?" He asked well taking a sip of his wine. His eyes cold, looking for movements that would lead him to believe I'm lying.

"Whatever would please you Sir." I made my voice soft, obedient.

Andrew smiled behind his glass, his eyes wrinkling a little. "Then well stay. By the way dear at the end of the month we'll be attending a ball with the President."

President? Ireland didn't have a president, watching my tone and words, "Sir, when you say President-?" He cut me off.

"The President of the United States." What in the Sam hell is he doing here? Tonight wasn't the first time I prayed for Miles or Monroe to be here with me, but I sent as many Hail Mary's their way as I could manage. I don't question the topic any further, knowing the consequences.

"Of course Sir."

"I would like you to wear something majestic to this ball. Be in your best attire."

"Yes, Sir." I say kindly taking another sip of my soup to stop myself from launching myself at him.

Andrew left the house that night and I was happy, the more he was gone the more I didn't have to pretend. I wanted to go home, I wanted my family . . . . and I've realize I wanted Monroe. I didn't want to die here and I sure as hell didn't want to die before saying goodbye to my family.

I felt the tears start to fall like every night and the lump rise in my throat before the darkness took me.


	5. Chapter Five

**Monroe's Pov:**

After a few days I thought I lost the trail, but kept heading the same direction the wagon was headed. I eventually found myself in a small port town off the east coast. I was lucky after weeks of no hits; one of the town's folk, an elderly woman recognized the drawing I had of Charlie.

The first night I made camp, I drew her to help when I asked people if they've seen her, which helped lead me to the older woman named Ellen.

Ellen looked at the drawing and smiled. "You mean Miss Monroe?" She asked. Monroe?

She took my name as an alias?

Confused I nodded my head to Ellen. "Yes. Do you know where she is?" I asked urgently finally being close to finding her.

The elderly woman's smile faded slowly as something came to her. "Her and that man boarded one of the ships for Ireland. She was so exhausted." Ellen whispered the last part.

"What do you mean?" Her soft green eyes looked startled for a moment before looking down to my arm where the skin was burnt. Ellen looked back up at me with smile on her face and grasped my hand pulling me into her home.

Once inside she buried through some of her books and found an envelope with a circle around a capital M on it. The Monroe –Matheson emblem. Ellen turned towards me and handed the envelope over. "She said you would come, said you or Miles, but most likely you."

"I don't understand." I told her opening the letter. Ellen left the room only to return with two mugs of tea.

"That vile man," She hissed out, "kept her sedated a lot, I'm not even sure if she remembers coming here. She was exhausted and tried to hurry, before he caught her speaking to me." I nodded. "She kept telling me that you would come."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked her taking the mug of tea from her.

"My boy . . . how could it not be you?" She questioned back. I didn't understand. "A man with eyes like the ocean . . . you'll see the mask he wears, the man he wants everyone to see, but if you just look into those eyes you'll see the man he is. He's broken and scared, but loyal and loves with no end. This is how she described you to me. Are you who she speaks of?" I couldn't voice my answer to the lump rising in my throat. With tears swelling into my eyes I asked a question instead.

"She said that?" Ellen nodded.

"Your girl also said that you would wear a mark of shame on your arm." I touched the burnt skin and looked back up at Ellen. "How did you know I wasn't Miles?"

She began to chuckle, shaking her head. "Because to be frank, you don't fit his description and I quote, "Brown eyes that over calculate everything. He'll be demanding, over obnoxious and probley have the stink of some type of booze on him. He'll think it's his fault I'm gone, pushing him harder. He's also broken, but not as much as Bass."

"She sounds almost drunk explaining who we are to you." Ellen shook her head.

"No General, she sounds insightful. Miss Monroe has a very old soul with the fire of a raging storm. She's marvelous." I nodded my head agreeing with her before looking down at the short letter. Hoping she has some type of explanation as to where she is.

 _Dear Sebastian Monroe,_

 _I knew it would be you, you always come. Just encase I can't tell you . . . encase I don't see you again I want you to know I don't hate you Bass. If I'm being honest I never have. Growing up things were hard, but that's the way it is now, right? After Rachel left it was my job to watch over Danny and I did. I still wake in the middle of the night to make sure he's breathing._

 _Rachel was the first to leave, then my Dad, Maggie, Danny, Nora, Jason . . . . everyone I love leaves or dies. And stop with the guilt, because I don't blame you. I don't. Not anymore. I was hurting Sebastian, I needed someone to put the guilt on, somewhere to place the blame. I think I chose you for a reason though, through all the good, bad and the ugly you've been there._

 _In the past what little memories I have of my life before the black out I remember the man you were before all this. Before your wife and child died, before Miles did what he did and I still see that man daily with the man who makes sure our crew always has someone watching their back. The man who eats last and takes the littlest, the man who fights and works the hardest for those he loves._

 _You are a beautiful man and what I'm trying to tell you is that I care about you. Please don't allow Conner or Rachel get in the way of your happiness. You do deserve it, just as much as anyone else. And give Miles time, you two have always been brothers, that bond is never going to break no matter how much Rachel pushes for it._

 _If the two of you couldn't break it with how many times you tried to kill each other, you're not ever going to break it. Give him time to get to know himself again . . .to trust himself again. You're both on the same page right now; you're trying to forgive yourselves for the past. But listen to me Bass, not everything is on your shoulders. Rachel and my father with countless others made this the world it is today. You and Miles simply tried to help make it better, yes you both made mistakes, but you tried._

 _Everyone has their breaking point. You broke, he broke, she broke and I've broke. Now we have to help each other pick up the pieces. If you find me, remind me of this letter. I'm not sure if I'll remember, but I needed you to know._

 _And his name is Andrew. He works close with the higher part of the government. Bass he's worse than both you and Miles combined. Part of me wants to scream and tell you to go home. Go find a woman you can love and settle down with, get to know your son, I'm not worth it, but I know you won't listen._

 _Just please be safe,_

 _Your Charlotte._

Looking at the letter over and over again I memorized every line, every tear drop, and every scribble. I look to Ellen no longer being able to old back my tears, she smiled slightly. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Could I be? I thought about Charlie, about her eyes, her hair, the way she walks, her attitude, that smart mouth, her fire. . .her love, the way she forgives so easily. I knew I had feelings for her, but love . . . I never let myself think that word with her name attached. I didn't think there would have been a future for it. I didn't want to let my guard down.

I look back over the letter and feel the pain in my chest tighten at her words of not knowing if she'll see me again. Glancing back up at Ellen I tried to answer her truthfully, but only ended up telling her, "It's complicated."

Her smart reply was why. "Because she is your friend's daughter?" She asked.

"He's like my brother and she's his niece." All though I've had my suspicions about it for years.

"Charlie thinks Miles is her biological father."

"You know her real name?" She nodded her head.

"We had a very nice chat. The drugs didn't help, but I've had three children I can understand most non-english English." She chuckles off. Ellen goes quite for a few minutes before picking up another envelope with just a capital M on it. "She would want this sent to him." I nodded my head. Wiping my face I try to collect myself, eyeing the steaming cup of tea still on her coffee table I take a deep breath.

"Do you know where in Ireland their heading?"

"The last ship, the ship they left on was headed to Belfast, but I heard one the men that found her talking about Bangor." I smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks.

"I have friends staying there. If I remember correctly that's about 15 minutes from Belfast." Ellen smiled at me I started making plans in my head. I would need to find a ship to ride over there on, preferable one that was fast.

"Would you happen to know of any ships that are taking passengers . . . that will get there the fastest?" I tried to trend softly, hoping to not offend her. She lived here in this port, saying something about ships could offend her or her family. Ellen only nodded before leaving the room for a second.

When she returned she had her coat and hat on. "You will stay here for the night; you'll leave in the morning. I'll be back in Jiffy. Make your plans Sebastian." I didn't question her only nodded as she walked out the door.

I sat there on the couch for a good 10 minutes trying to wrap my head around everything. Charlie didn't hate me. Charlie thought Miles was her father. Charlie cares about me. I think I'm in love with her. Charlie is in Ireland. Charlie cares about me.

Shaking my head I get up off the couch and walk over to Ellen's desk. It was one of those old roll topper ones, so I pushed the top back and sat down. Grabbing a piece of a paper I wrote my own letter to Miles.

 _Miles,_

 _I believe I found her! You're never going to guess where . . . Ireland! Bangor, Ireland no less. Apparently they've reopened the business of imports and exports, taking passengers also. I'm headed their tomorrow morning myself._

 _Charlie wrote both of us letters knowing one if not both of us would come after her. I'm warning you, if yours is anything like mine, grab a bottle for me and you both. Hopefully the next time you hear from me, it'll be in person._

 _If not I love you Miles . . .and I forgive you. I did along time ago. And I understand about Conner, I don't think it was right, but I understand. Should something happen to me, please look after my son . . . your nephew._

 _Give him my love. See you soon._

 _Your Brother._

I put the pen down and reread my letter and nod to myself, it's to the point. Taking Charlie's letter and the one I wrote I add them both to a second, larger, envelope before writing Mile's name on the package. I'll ask Ellen to send it Miles later tonight.

Just as I was finishing going through my bag, making sure I have everything ready for the voyage a head Ellen walked back in with a young man tailing her. He was about Conner's age, but instead of tall, dark and angry, I saw a young man with a smile on his face. The young man had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, a shade darker than mine, a round face, with a little bit of a beard growing in. He was the male version of Ellen other the eyes. She had green.

"Sebastian, this is my son Abel. Honey this is Bass, he's the one were going to help." He nodded his head at me.

"Hello." He said. Abel then turned and kissed his mother's cheek before coming over to me. We shook hands and got down to work on how we were going to get there, how fast his ship was and about my past. I found it was easy to talk to Abel and Ellen, something I didn't find easily.

The next morning after breakfast we set sail on his ship, Pandora. If Abel's calculations were correct we would dock in Belfast in two weeks, a week behind Charlie and the son of a bitch who took her.

I took a few calming breaths before lying down on my bunk, rereading Charlie's letter. My eyes started to drift down as I read the line I couldn't help going over and over.

I feel asleep to her voice whispering that she cared.


	6. Chapter Six

Over the next week I found myself in a bit of a schedule. Andrew was busy with the President and kissing his ass, so I was left to my own devices, with his goons of course, but still. I always found my way to Rose's with a smile on my face. She would be sitting at the counter with a cinnamon roll and a hot mug of tea every morning.

This morning when I walked in I found Rose to be in the arms of a man I've never met. He was taller than the both of us, maybe 6'3? His build was taller, but lean; you could tell he had a military back ground by his stance. The man had longish hair, long enough for him to slick it back to the middle of his neck. He had one of those ruggish looks.

Walking closer to the bar, Rose spotted me and smiled. "Danny!"

"Rose." I said kissing her cheek. The man was handsome even with the scar stretching across his face and his eyes were a pretty brown, not the ocean color I was yearning to see, but pretty.

"Danny this is my husband Patrick." I smiled at Pat and went to sit down, but he stopped me by pulling me into a hug. Hugging him back I began to chuckle a little.

"Well good morning." I said before being able to sit down. Pat sat down with both Rose and I that morning. We ate breakfast well learning more about each other. I was surprised when he brought up the last name I took on.

"You know I knew a Monroe once." He said, his brown eyes studying my frame.

"Did you?" I asked. Glancing at Rose I could see her frown for a moment and then sneak a look at the goons. Patrick catching Rose's actions out the corner of his eye leans towards me and begins to whisperer.

"He was in my unit, good man, saved my ass more than once."

"I bet he is." Pat's smile grew at my mistake.

"Is?"

"I mean was." Pat smiled at me, but pulled back shaking his head. His eyes spoke volumes as to what he believed.

"So I hear you want to get a tattoo." Sneaking a look at the goons, I take a deep breath.

"I do, but I can't." I said hoping they would drop it. Rose looked up at this and decided to fuck it all by coming around the bar and pulling me up with her. Grabbing my hand she dragged me into the back of the kitchen and up the stairs with Pat behind us.

"Miss!" One of the goons shouted.

"She's getting her fortune read, she'll be back in little bit." Patrick explained to them. Both men shut up and sat down. I raised my brow at Rose who just smirked and shook her head. The three of us finished climbing the stairs and passed through two hallways before entering their home. Did I say their house was massive?

We walked into the living room to find a woman sitting on a couch. Her dark hair was just past her shoulders and her chin curved much like Rose's. "Danny this is my mother Shannon."

"You need to know he's coming." Rose frowned a little while Pat smirked, as if knowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, they couldn't know could they?

"The man in your life, he's coming for you. He's on a ship now." I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. Come get off it girly, besides I see you and I in the future being very good friends." Rose grabbed my hand and tsked at her mother as we sat across from her on another couch. Pat sat down in one of the few chairs.

"Stop it mother." Shannon raised her blue eyes up at her daughter and started to chuckle.

"What? It's the truth." Those same blues eyes turned their wickedness towards me with a smile. "Isn't is sweetheart?" I didn't say anything, refusing to get them mixed in with Andrew.

"Danny?" Rose questioned well turning towards me. I could feel the tears starting, but tried my hardest to keep them at bay.

"Please. Don't." I trembled out, begging them to drop the subject. Patrick sat up straighter well Shannon stood from her couch and sat back down besides me. She grabbed my hand and froze.

"It's going to be okay Charlie." Shannon's voice broke the wall I had up containing my tears. Standing I broke their embrace.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said before running towards the door. Before I could make it out Patrick caught me around the waist, turning into his arms I started to fight him. I threw punch after punch at him, but he blocked my attacks.

Both Rose and Shannon were glued to their own spots in the living room well Pat and I went at it for a good 20 minutes, him evading every hit I threw, every kick. He was damn good. Tired out I stopped my movements and backed up against their door and slide down, the tears falling freely.

I rocked like a baby back and forth. "You don't understand." I whispered over and over again. Patrick shook his head and approached me slowly, almost as if he was scared to spook me. When he did reach me, he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to his chair. No one said a word as I cried; I cried for everyone I've lost, for the pain, for my family, for what I know Andrew will do to them and if Shannon was right, for Monroe.

It didn't take long before the darkness took me over.


	7. Chapter Seven

Later that morning I woke up to Rose lying on a bed next to me. She was staring at me with her blue eyes scrunched together. "You're awake." I nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

She shook her long dark curls at me with a small smile on her fast. "Don't be." Rose was quite for a few seconds before she raised herself up on the bed and sat against the headboard. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want you or your family getting caught up in it." I told her, pushing myself up off the bed. I yanked my hair up into a sloppy bun well pacing their hardwood floor.

"You are apart of my family Charlie." My feet instantly stopped.

"No. I'm not. And don't call me that." I snapped out, trying to fix the situation. He can't know who I really am. Just as I was about to say something else Patrick walked in with two mugs of steaming tea.

"You're awake." He echoed his wife's words from just a few minutes ago. Pat handed Rose one of the mugs and then placed the other on the bedside end table.

"Shannon's right if I know Bass; he's on his way here. He wouldn't let an ocean stop him from saving someone he loves." I shook my head. How in the same hell did they know him?

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Really? Because you fight just like him and you act just like Miles." Shit!

"Look you to need to let me go." I snapped. Patrick shook his head locking the door to the room.

"Not until you explain who you are and what's going on."

"Fuck that. I'm trying to keep you safe, now let me the hell out of here!" He was starting to piss me off. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close, gotten to know them.

"Ah that Matheson fire."

"Charlie?" I snapped my head towards Rose to see her with tears in her eyes. "Little Lotte?" Why did that name sound familiar? How did they know me or my family?

"Stop." I begged them.

"No. Explain what's going on." I looked up into Patrick's eyes and then over to Rose's before sitting back down on the bed tears falling and the butterflies in my stomach telling me this was a bad idea.

"What do you want to know?" I asked giving up.

"Well for starters who are you?"

"My name is Charlotte Matheson or just Charlie." Rose had tears falling, looking at me in aw.

"It's really you." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"First you tell us what happened and then well explain our half." Patrick spoke gruffly his voice filled with emotion. He grabbed Rose's handed and nodded for me to start.

For the rest of the afternoon I explained to them of who I and my family are and what was happening back at home. Once the flood gates where open I couldn't close them, I spoke to them about Rachel and Miles, my Dad, Danny all of it, even Monroe.

Everything I felt, everything about the last three years came out and they both took it. Not once judging me. Rose would hold me as I cried over my loved ones, when I explained why I ran, how I truly felt I wasn't long for this world.

Patrick pushed for information on how I got here. With me fighting back tears I told him about the night I attacked the group of patriots, of Andrew catching me by surprise.

"I don't understand . . . when you got here you should have been healed to the point you could try and escape. I mean not just anyone can take me on, I'm not trying to sound like I have an over sized ego, but I'm a born bred killer. It's what I'm good at and were equally matched, why didn't you try to escape?" Patrick asked confusion in both his eyes and voice. I stayed quiet, not wanting to talk about that topic. It was then something clicked behind his brown eyes. "You did didn't you?" He asked his voice drifting into a whisper.

I didn't say yes or no, but his eyes held pain that I didn't want him to have. "Stop. I've told you almost everything. Now explain yourselves." I demanded of them. Patrick wasn't going to blame himself for my mistakes. He ran a hand through his dark hair before taking a deep breath.

"Like I said before I was in the Marines with your Uncle Miles and Monroe. After the war I asked to be stationed here because of Rose, but their my brothers. Miles and Monroe sent us pictures of you, told us stories about you and Danny; we even visited a few times."

"You would call me Rosa and I you Lotte. Your mother always had a fit because you would follow me around. I loved it." I nodded my head. "When I first saw you I was shocked because I knew it was you, what I didn't understand was how were you here. And then I saw the way you reacted to the men who follow you, I saw the pain behind your eyes and knew you were in trouble."

"I have a question." Patrick stated with humor rising in his voice, the tells of a smile growing. "Why did you pick Monroe's last name as your alias?"

"Why not?" I smarted, smirking myself.

"See told you she was in love with the idiot." Shannon commented strolling into the room, the door I thought was locked, obliviously not. Glancing over to Patrick, I glared daggers well he just curled his lips at Shannon's reply and shrugged his shoulders.

"I never said that." I told her well taking the mug Patrick handed me.

"And yet you didn't deny it either." She cocked her head to the side with an enormous smile on her face.

"Bet Miles is having fun with that."

"They don't know." I whispered, blushing slightly.

"Who doesn't?"

"Everyone." Rose smiled at me before shaking her head at Patrick.

"Wait are you telling me that he doesn't even know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I explained things became very different back home after the lights went out." Shannon asked more questions which led me to explain my situation with Monroe, about Rachel and Miles. The O'Connell's knew just about everything concerning my life, other than what Andrew did/does.

We talked for the better part of the afternoon, but when the sun started to go down I knew I was in trouble. I wasn't going to make it back before Andrew.

"I have to go." Rose begged me to stay, but I shook my head.

"No. I will not loose anymore family. You have given me something to fight for again, something to look forward too . . . .if Andrew finds out about you . . .just no." I said before walking back down the stairs. Just as my foot hit the last step, Andrew walked into the café. I winced as I saw the fire burning behind his calm façade.


	8. Chapter Eight

The walk back to the house was silent as I followed Andrew. His goons were behind us stomping through the mud. When we reached the house I tried to sneak back to my room, but Andrew grabbed my arm steering me towards another part of the house. I started to beg him, but decided against it. He wasn't going to break me; I was done acting like the good little girl. He dragged me into a bedroom off of the kitchen. It didn't have much, a bed in the middle, roaring fireplace to the right and a dresser against the farthest wall.

Andrew threw me against the bed, locked the door and then turned his dark eyes onto my frame. "Strip." He ordered.

"No." I knew it was coming before I registered the sting against my cheek. Swirling my tongue around my bottom lip I tasted the usual rust and salty flavor of my blood. I smirked at Andrew, "Still not gonna do it." I stated cheekily, knowing I was asking for trouble.

He knocked on the wall and his two goons came through a door I didn't realize was on other side of the room. Both men came over and tried to restrain me, I bit, kicked and punched, but it didn't help. Andy's goons held me as he dug through the dresser. He held up his knife with a smile on his face, but placed it on the top of the dresser and continued digging.

By the time he was done he set up his own display of toys. The top of the dresser held his knife, whip, different utensils, a bag and ropes. Whatever he had in mind wasn't going to be pretty.

He ordered the goons to tie me to the bed on my stomach with my arms and legs apart. I wasn't going to scream. The last thing I saw was his men leaving the room and him placing the black bag over my head.

"I will not go easy on you do you understand?" I didn't answer him, making him angry. I could hear his footsteps move around before air touched my body as he began to cut my clothes off of me. "Answer when I ask you a question."

His hands sent shivers down my back, making my stomach clench as nausea hit me hard. Andrew's hands were all wrong. I wanted rough, callused hands on my waist, not soft ones. "You will count." He ordered. I didn't understand what he meant, but found his meaning as I cried out when something hard cracked against my bottom.

I bit my lips to keep myself from whimpering or screaming, his smacks with the object becoming harder the more I stayed quite. After I don't know how many cracks he took a step back, most likely catching his breath then proceeded walking back towards the dresser. "I love it when you miss behave." I didn't move or say anything, gave him no reaction at all. "Quite girl tonight huh? Well see about that!" On the ending note of his little speech I was hit with what felt like fire against my back. Each lick tarring my skin open.

He cracked the whip hitting me over and over. I cried out after the forth one, the searing pain making my back flamed. The fire like it spread through out my body causing it to burn up. "Good girl . . . now count lovely." I bit my lips harder, making them drip with blood as the leather torched my naked skin repeatedly. I started seeing stars when he stopped. Tears were rolling down my face, and my lips were bleeding so bad all I could taste was blood.

Andrew started to go for the dresser when there was a knock on the door. "What?!" He roared. His goon replied in a meek voice, "The President is here Sir." Andy rushed around the room, mumbling things here and there that I couldn't quite decipher with me close to passing out from the pain.

"If you don't straighten up by the time I get back, well finish what I started." He threatened his voice vicious. It wasn't long after he left the room that I fell into the pits of black as the pain took over and I let myself break.

He kept me in the room for a week. No food, no water, no clothes and my wounds were never treated, so when he finally came back in he had to reopen the wounds to clean them, so they wouldn't get infected. Andrew decided instead of just letting the stripes on my back heal naturally, he would use his blade again to scorch them closed, stopping the bleeding.

After I was all cleaned up, he made me eat and get dressed. Getting dressed hurt like hell, I was bruised all over from fighting his goons, him spanking me and then the lashes. Any movement involving my back was hell. I went back to playing the good little girl after Andy told me that the entire town was invited to the ball, I was hoping the O'Connell's would be there.

Tonight was the night of the ball and I was ordered to be beautiful, to outshine all other women. This morning he woke me with a kiss to my forehead and laid a garment bag on the end of my bed. "Did you sleep well dear?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, Sir, very well." Lie. I couldn't get an ounce of sleep due to my back. It was worse then the when he lashed my front.

"Perfect." He drawled out. His frame was staring out the window with a smile etched onto his handsome face. Only if others knew what laid underneath of it, the monster. I thought Monroe was once a monster, but I was wrong. This man . . . this man was worst then a monster, he was the devil.

Monroe . . . . will I ever see him again? I thought as an ache started in my chest. Would I be able to tell him how I feel? Would he accept me? I made a prayer to whoever was above that Shannon was right, that he was on his way. That Bass was coming.

I prayed that Bass and I would make it home safely.

"Your gown." Andrew broke me from my thoughts pointing to the bag against the bed. I nodded my head. "A young woman will be here tonight to do your hair and makeup. Eat and then wash up."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." He came over and petted me as if I was a cat. I wanted so bad to yank away from him, but not only would that hurt me in the condition I was in, but it would mean I wouldn't be able to go to the ball and see the O'Connell's tonight.

Andrew smirked at me, knowing I wanted to kill him. He petted me a little bit more before kissing my forehead once again and left to one of his meeting. Watching the white door close behind him, I imagined taking the knife I used for breakfast to mark his body like he did with mine.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Monroe's Pov:**

When we landed in Belfast Abel decided he was going to help me get Charlie back, said if it was his woman, he would want the help. All I could do was nod at the young lad. We bought some horses from an older man that he knew and set out to Bangor.

It took us about half the day to reach our destination, but we made it around lunch time. Abel jumped off his horse taking a look around the small town and smiled. "Nice little place." He stated.

I nodded my head agreeing with him. "And I know the perfect spot for lunch." I told him heading towards giant purple house with the smell of lavender, chocolate and honey coming out of the doorways.

Sneaking inside I went up behind the woman at the counter and tapped the bell. She turned without looking at me, "One minute darlin." I started to chuckle at her.

"Darlin is it now? Here I thought I had manhood." Instantly her head snapped up.

"Bass!" She yelled throwing her arms around my neck.

"Mornin Rosa." I grumbled out by the impact of her hug. "Where's that old man of yours?" I asked. She didn't reply just grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to their home.

At the top of the stairs her accent rang out through the halls. "Patrick! Ma!" Both Patty and Shannon rushed out of their businesses.

"What? Is it Charlie?" Shannon asked before realizing I was here. "Monroe." She said smiling. I looked at Rose as Patty moved over to hug me.

"Charlie was here?" Pat nodded pulling away from my hug.

"She's a fighter that one." Pat commented. I looked him over and saw the marks of one of Charlie's right hooks.

"She is. See she got ya."

"How'd you know?" He asked raising his brow.

"I can tell her handy work apart from others."

The small family led me into their home and explained Charlie's situation. I introduced them to Abel and we all sat down to make plans to get her away from that bastard. Rose told me they haven't seen her since Charlie opened up about who she was, that Andrew came looking for her and Charlie was scared.

Shannon spoke about how they were already planning on going in tonight to try and rescue her, even got a way in by being the entertainment for the night. As Rose got up to go make herself another cup of tea, Shannon left the room only to return with two garment bags.

"Saw ya two coming." She explained. I nodded my head, not second questioning her, learned a long time ago not to do that.


	10. Chapter Ten

Andrew smiled when he caught sight of Lisa's makeover. The gown he picked out was a long white piece of art that hugged my curves in the right places without making it look trashy. Lisa's added to beauty factor by making my makeup natural and pinning my hair up in curled braids with a few strains falling here and there in the front. She also placed a ton of white pearl rods into my hair making it look pretty with the candle glow.

I was just tugging on the straps of the skin toned heels she handed me when he barged in. His jaw hit the floor and well his eyes took on a tone I knew all too well. I winced slightly at his smirk, knowing tonight I would need to be on my best behavior and hope that's enough to keep him away.

Later that evening Andy's shuffled us to person to person introducing me to his colleagues, I made sure I was polite and spoke like he wanted me too. It wasn't until well into the ball that Rose and Shannon found me.

Both were beautiful beyond imaginable. Rose was dressed in a sheer red fabric dress that hung off her shoulders and ended at her knees. Her hair was clipped up with soft curls falling here and there like me. She matched the red gown with a pair of black heels that looked even more uncomfortable than mine.

Her mother on other hand was all kind of sass tonight. Shannon's long purple gown also hung off her shoulders, but there was a slit on both sides of it showing off her knee length boots.

When I asked where Patrick was Rose smiled at like she knew something I didn't. "He's setting up the stage up."

"What's that smile about?" I inquired. Her blue eyes looked up at Shannon's who shook her head.

"You'll see." Was her brilliant answer. Rose and I chatted for a little longer, Shannon leaving needing to go over things with the guys before starting the show. Not long after she left Andrew came over and asked me if I wanted to dance as a young blonde man started to sing. Rose looked at Andrew angrily as he kissed the side of my head.

Andrew caught this and greeted her. "Hello."

"Good evening." She sneered towards him. Andrew smirked at seeing the fire she had. I shook my head at her.

"You wanted to dance, Sir?" I asked him, hoping to get him away from her.

"Good girl. Love how tamed you've become." He countered, baiting Rose.

"Maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they just need to run free till they find someone just as wild to run with them." Rose smirked as Andrew gasped.

"Women should know their place." He hissed out.

"So should men." With that she walked away after throwing a wink over my shoulder. Andrew commented he didn't want me to speak to her again and swept me across the dance floor as the man sung about a man telling the audience he was under a spell.

When the song was over Patrick came up to us and asked if he could cut in. Andrew nodded and whispered in my ear to behave. He stepped a side for a moment well Pat pulled me close and danced me away from him.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Andrew sitting at a table with an older man who was gray haired and had many metals on his uniform. Andy's eyes would glance at Pat and I every so often.

Patrick pulled me closer causing me to cry out softly. I looked up into his brown eyes and saw my tears mirrored in his. His grip loosened. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. Pat straightened his shoulders and told me to listen as he looked at something over me shoulder, anger clear in his futures.

 _This time, this place misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance, just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

I whipped my head around looking for him, his voice sending butterflies down into my stomach and for once good ones. Patrick smiled and pointed to the stage where I found him, clean shaved in a suit looking dead at me singing. My feet went to step away from Pat, but he pulled me back and shook his head, his eyes glancing over to Andrew.

The tears I was holding back fell silently as I hugged Pat and listened to Monroe sing to me. My eyes never left his ocean blues, searching to see if he meant what he said. Was he telling me he loved me?

After the song was over he disappeared behind the curtain and Andrew came over. Pat wiped my tears away before Andy could see them and smiled down at me. For the first time in months I had hope.

For the rest of the night my eyes searched for those blues eyes. I could feel them, the electricity they created, but I couldn't find their owner. Patrick and the blonde hair man walked onto the stage as I got a drink from the bar. Andrew was somewhere talking one of his business deals when strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I tried to bite back my cry, but Monroe instantly let go and turned me around searching for answers. Shaking my head at him I smiled softly at him and felt a tear slip past me. I had missed him so much. Before I left I thought I wanted to die, that I was ready, but looking into the eyes now I knew I wouldn't be able to give up. Not if I had him by my side.

"Charlotte." He stammered out as his adams apple moved.

"You were supposed to go find a woman." I wobbled out, but he didn't answer just closed his eyes as I raised my hand to cup his face.

"This is one goes out to my brother and sister . . . to all those who have found something to live for in this hell hole." Pat spoke to the crowd. Monroe opened his eyes, placed his hand into mine before pulling me onto the dance floor.

I placed my right hand onto his shoulder well he intertwined the other with his right hand in the air. Monroe's left hand held my waist and as the song started he pulled me closer trying his hardest not to hurt me.

We swayed back and forth with the song content to be in our own little bubble.

 _Let me be your hero_

 _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

With each part of the song Monroe touched me somewhere. His eyes expressing how much the words of the song meant to him and the meaning they held towards me. When the song mentioned touching my lips, Monroe raised his hand, cupped my cheek and used his thumb to trace the lines of my bottom lip. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm before he set it back on my waist.

 _Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

 _I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

 _Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight._

Seeing the love in his eyes I didn't care if Andrew saw me. Sebastian was here and even though I was in pain, I felt safe in his arms. As he began to sing the lyrics into my ear I kissed his neck, making him freeze for a second before pulling back.

His ocean blues meet mine asking permission as he dropped his soft lips against mine. At first the kiss started out innocent, hesitant, but I wasn't taking any chances. I threw my hands up around his neck and threw all my emotions into it. I slipped my tongue out licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance that he gladly gave me and moaned at his taste.

When I pulled back I kissed his lips a few more times and settled my head against his chest. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, "I already found the woman I wanted to settle down with, I was waiting for her to find me."

I nodded my head against his chest, not being in control of the tears that fell. Rose stood up on the stage this time and winked at me as Patrick stared playing the guitar starting another song.

 _[Rose:]  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _[Patrick:]  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _[Rose & Patrick:]  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus: Rose]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _[Rose & Patrick:]  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Monroe held me close we danced to the song that seemed to fit our hearts. We hadn't said it yet, but we both knew the love we both had for one another. As Rose and Patrick finished the song I kissed Monroe's lips, not wanting to leave his arms, but could see Andrew make his way through the crowd, his eyes filled with fire.

He stopped just behind Monroe, making the man I had my arms wrapped around freeze. I didn't make any movements towards him, holding onto the man I loved for just a little bit longer.

"Come." He ordered. I nodded towards the dark eyes that were going to swallow me hole before this was all over and pulled back from Monroe. As my feet went to take a step towards Andrew, Bass grabbed my arm gently.

He eyed Andrew up and down. Almost instantly his frame and eyes changed. His shoulders squared back, eyes dark with a hunger in them; his words had me realizing maybe I was wrong. The man speaking down at Andrew wasn't Bass . . . no this was General Monroe.

I thought that Andrew was worse then the General, but as I looked into the blue eyes I love turn dark and murderous I knew without a doubt that Andrew may be the devil, but Lucifer had stolen my heart. My lips curled involuntary as images of the General killing Andrew flashed over my eyes.

Monroe glanced at me with a small smile on his lips, but when those black eyes of his lightened a tad I knew he was scared I would run from him when he's likes this. I shook my head and cocked it the side a little before glancing at Andrew with as much hate as I could.

"Who are you?" Andrew demanded watching the interaction between myself and Monroe.

Monroe's eyes lit up with humor as he looked the young man over. "General Monroe, President of the Monroe-Matheson Militia." He offered his hand toward Andrew.

Andrew's dark brown eyes glanced at me as he gulped slightly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Seems I have nine lives." I couldn't help the giggle that rose as I pictured the General as black cat. For some reason it fits.

"Why are you here?" He snapped at Monroe and then settled his eyes onto me. "Because of Danielle? Who is she to you?"

"What do you think?"

"She's mine." Andrew spit.

"Actually she's mine, legally. And her name is Charlie. She just so happens to be my wife." I smiled at that. If you would have asked me two years ago if I would be smiling at having the possibility of becoming Mrs. Monroe I would have laughed in your face, but now I couldn't help think how perfect that sounded.

"Not in Ireland she isn't." Andrew had enough and came over to grab my arm, but Monroe tugged me behind him. He yanked his arm back and threw it forward connecting it to Andy's face knocking him out cold. A few ladies screamed and a small crowd began to investigate.

Monroe grabbed my hand and smiled a real, genuine smile at me howling out, "We should run." I nodded as he pulled me through the school building with the O'Connell's and the blonde tailing us.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as we pushed through the school doors and out into the night air. He saved me.

Sebastian traveled across oceans to find me and he saved me. Not caring about the pain it caused I threw my arms around his neck as we flew down the steps and ran into the street. He lifted me carrying me bridal style with a smile of his own.

"Told ya they loved each other. Now pay up!" I heard Shannon tell Rose and Patrick.

Looking up to the stars I thanked whoever was up there listening and held onto the fallen angel with my heart in his hands as he carried us god knows where.


	11. Chapter Eleven

We ran hard and fast just outside of town to a small village that we were going to stay for a while to stay low. The men made the check point here because Shannon's coven lived here.

Yes coven. Monroe explained to be that Shannon practiced witchcraft, an older religion that many people are known for from this area. We were safe for the moment and that was all I cared about.

Shannon wanted all us to let off some steam after the whole we could have almost died back there incident. Our group was staying with a few of the coven members in one of the old castles. It was beautiful, especially the view from the top. Standing at the top on one of the cross bridges you could see the ocean with the glow of the sun setting behind it.

Once Rose found out about the marks on my back she cleaned them and applied some type of flowery ointment that soothed them, making them hurt less. I asked her not to tell Monroe, but he walked in as I was getting dressed seeing the marks himself.

He wanted to leave then and there to kill Andrew. I eventually talked him out of it, only for him to promise he was a dead man. Things between us had changed immensely, we were always around each other, touching, kissing not wanting to miss something.

When my back healed to the point it was hurting all the time Shannon decided it was time we celebrated and gave everyone orders. Rose and I were to prepare meals, the guys were all to go out and set up the yard, Shannon was finding the costumes. Other coven members laughed as she ran back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off. After she went into a few of their rooms, they helped her start finding things for the celebration.

Rose and I had a list of things to make, but we didn't mind it. We chatted while we worked. She asked me how I thought Miles and Rachel were going to take the news of Monroe and I, I told her it didn't concern them. Once the bread and fruit was sliced I asked her what she and Patrick were going to do now that the town knows they helped me escape from Andrew, who was most likely looking for us.

"The night you opened up to us we knew things were changing and I've never been to America, so we wanted to see what you thought about us going home with you. All of us, Ma too."

"There's a war going on . . . America isn't the prettiest thing right now. It's not that I don't want you to come-"

"You don't want to loose us." She finished my sentence with understanding. "The way I see it love, everything happens for a reason, even death. And I don't believe I would have ever seen you again with out the passing of your loved ones. I love you darlin and I would really like your blessin on us going home with ya, because were goin with or without it." Her voice wavered here and there as tears filled her blue eyes. I sat my knife down and hugged her.

"Of course I want you to come Rosa, just don't leave me, okay?"

"I can't promise that baby." This time she held me. We held each other as the weight of our words grabbed a hold of us. Shannon walked in the kitchen to see how dinner was faring and stared to get after us for crying.

"Nah ah, knock that crap off right now. Today is a happy day!" Rose and I both looked at Shannon as she wiggled a wooden spoon at us and burst out laughing. Shaking my head I picked my knife back up and started cutting the apples once more, getting lost in my thoughts of how things are changing, for the better.


	12. Chapter Twelve

As night fall came Rose and I cleaned ourselves of the sweat we made from cooking and slipped into the gowns Shannon placed on my bed. Rose's was split into two, with the top half covering her chest and then a slim strap of fabric run around her frame. The lower part hugged her hips with a slit to the right side of hit.

Mine had thin straps and was long, comfortable. Both dresses were a far cry from the gowns we wore for the ball, but def more us. Rose held my hand as we searched the unusual warm night for the others.

Stepping outside I was surprised by the warmth the night gave off, Ireland was known for its coldness. Following the light from the fire we found the others, some dancing as few placed the drums.

I watched as the couples danced with each other, their bodies moving in sync. "It's alluring isn't it?" Rose asked catching me watching the dances move.

"What is she saying?" I asked pointing towards the woman who started singing in a language I didn't know.

"That's one of the elders. She's singing to the goddess offering her our thanks."

"It's beautiful."

"Would you like to dance?" Rose asked wigging her eyebrows at me. I chuckled, but nodded. She pulled me out closer to the fire and swirled her hands in the air moving her hips to the drums, I followed her movements and smiled. "Just loose yourself in the rhythm."

We danced together for a while just feeling the drums in our chest, the moon's bright beams on our skin. When Shannon arrived so did the guys, but Rose and I didn't move. I knew Bass was watching, his eyes tracing the movement my body made, those deep blues leaving a trail of sparks against my already heated body.

It wasn't long before I felt his body against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me close and whispered huskily in my ear, "I know nothing with any certainty. But the sight of the stars makes me dream." I smirked up at him as he kissed my neck.

"I missed you." I told him as his hold became tighter. He turned me so I was facing him and crashed his lips against mine slipping his tongue in against mine deepening the kiss. I moaned out at his taste and the way he pulled my hair to lift my head for a better angle.

When he pulled back he smiled at me, his ocean blues turning to steel as his hands traced my hips. "I love you." I stopped moving to the beat and smirked at him.

"I love you too Bass." He didn't wait for permission this time, his arms wrapped around me picking my small frame up as he lips attacked mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he carried us back to the castle and to his room.

"Having trouble there?" I taunted at him well rubbing him though his jeans. He kept trying to open the door to his room, but it wouldn't budge. Turning us his back was against the door he took a few steps before flying backwards opening the door.

"Nope." He smirked at me hovering his lips just over mine. I couldn't breathe let alone try to think of a coherent response so I lifted my lips to his and slide my hands under his shirt.

Monroe laid me against the bed, his lips moving from my lips to my neck and further down. His hands slid their way under my dress across my stomach lifting it as he went. I blushed as he came in contact with my scars.

"You're beautiful Charlotte." I could feel my eyes start to swell as he kissed each stripe left from Andrew's whip, as he kissed each scar left over from that's monster's knife. He asked if he could take my dress off and I nodded. Blushing I allowed him to pull the dark material over my head and off leaving me bare to him other than my underwear.

I saw his gaze drift up and down my body, now taking in the full view of my scars. Raising my hands I went to cover them, but Bass shook his head and dipped his head with his eyes locked on mine. He slipped his tongue out licking each scar. I could feel myself get heated as his licking and kissing traveled farther down which made my blush increase.

Trying to get myself together I sat up and attacked his lips. I wasn't one to be shy or unconfident and if Bass found me sexy then fuck it all to hell. He moved so he was on the bed, with me, his hands roaming every bit of my form. Those hard, calloused hands caressed my hips and gripped slightly as he ran his tongue across my stomach and upwards.

An involuntary whimper escaped my lips before it turned into a moan as his lips closed around one of my nipples hardened from his touch. He didn't linger there for long before his lips trailed upwards kissing at my neck and collarbone.

"Bass . . . .please." I moaned out needing him. My heart pounding I slipped my fingers into his curls as he pulled my hair bringing me closer to him, his tongue diving into my lips, kissing me as if I would disappear.

I started to unbuckle his jeans as he pinched one of my nipples before pulling the pink nub into his mouth. He transferred to the other as his hand tugged my other nipples. I grew breathless looking for friction with him as moans fell from me.

Opening his jeans I slipped my hand into his pants and found his sweet spot. Grabbing the head, I slid the pre-cum around as I started to pump him. He growled as I opened my eyes to his dark ones alight with desire. His hand stopped my demonstrations and shook his head at me.

"Tonight is about you." I grabbed handfuls of his shirt to pull him to me about to argue with him when his lips meet mine. Gradually I released his shirt as my hand moved once again to his stomach, but this time to lift it from him.

"I love you." I whispered as his shirt hit floor, he responded by bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Bass pulled back from my now swollen lips and started back down his trail he started on my stomach. I felt him tug at my black boxers before warm hands skid across my bare skin.

Now completely naked I felt all the nerves from before vanish. His kisses traveled lower and lower, when he reached my folds and gave it lick my hips rose off of the bed moaning at the feeling of his mouth on my heat.

Bass wrapped his arms around my hips to keep me in place and licked me a few more times, teasing, before letting his tongue find my nub and swirling it. The pressure of him going from twirling his tongue, sucking and softly nibbling my nub I could feel an orgasm building.

"Don't stop . . . . . ah right there baby!" I screamed as he inserted one of his fingers taking me over the age. When he sat up I almost whined from the lost of his touch, but he finished undressing and picked me up so I would straddle him.

I knelt up to kiss him and felt his hard shaft against my stomach, tingles shot through me knowing I caused that. I felt wanted, loved and good enough. My confidence grew as he murmured his love for me. He lifted me onto his lap as I grabbed the headboard and felt him shift until he was easing into me.

Bass moved his lips over mine again, slower, memorizing the feeling of us being connected for the first time. I gasped at his thickness and wiggled a little moaning as my body adjusted to his length and size.

Kissing him again I brought my body up and then lowered myself onto him again. I practically stopped breathing as I stared into his eyes leant into him for a kiss as while he begin to move me over him.

He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, before his lips found my neck, finding all my hot spots. I let out a moan as I began to meet his thrust. It wasn't long until our set pace increased and we lose ourselves in the pleasure of the moment.

I knew he was losing control when he started grunting my name. "God Charlie. You're so beautiful, so tight." He pulled me closer against him still, my breasts crushed against his solid chest, his eyes burning into mine. Out movements faster and less controlled I felt my stomach tighten.

Monroe kissed me, "I love you baby." He growled huskily at me. The moment the words left his lips mine were on his again and I groaned loudly into his mouth as my second orgasm hit me.

When the waves started to ease slightly I felt him shudder slightly at his own release hit him. He scooted down onto the bed so I could lay on his chest. We laid like that for some time, my face buried in his neck while we both caught out breathe. My eyes were closed and I just laid there, but I felt Monroe kissing the side of my face and head gradually while running his fingers up and down my spine.

"I love you Sebastian." I said to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling against him deeper. It wasn't long after that I felt my eye lids begin to droop exhausted from our activities.

"I love you too Charlotte. You're my redemption." He replied pulling out of me well wrapping his arms tighter around me. His arms pulled me into his side and covered us both with one of the blankets he yanked from the end of the bed.

I don't think I could get any happier than at this moment. Laying a kiss to his chest I took in a deep breath of his scent, the pine woods and ocean mist smell relaxing me as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to a brush of his lips against my forehead and breakfast in bed. We didn't talk much, but I did tell him of how I wanted to get a tattoo before we headed back home, which was in about a day or so.

"Why do you want a tattoo?" I smiled at him as his blue eyes sparkled at my smile. Straddling his lap I kissed him in between my words.

"Because ... I . . . want . . . one ... "He chuckled and nodded.

"And what do you want and why?" His shoulders lifted off the mattress as he placed us into a sitting position.

"The why is because I want something to remind me of why I'm still here . . . Why I'm fighting when you're not around. I was ready to give up, to let fate take me if she was ready. "

"Charlie." I shook my head at him to let me finish and lifted my tank top over my head. I turned my top half slightly showing him where I wanted the words placed, on my right side just above my ribs.

"This is our beginning and I won't let Miles, Rachel or the damn Patriots take that from us. I've finally have hope again . . .There comes a point in your life when you realize who matters, who never did, who won't anymore and who always will. And nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. I'm not letting that go. " I told him trying to explain. He nodded and very gently leaned forward brushing his lips against mine.

"What are the words?"

"That it's only after we've lost everything that we are free to do anything."

A/N: Okay so here is book one in my Redemption series. I don't have book two written yet, but I'll start working on it after I finish another project. Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
